


Waking Up

by Rayoislife



Series: Tell Me You Love Me [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Reality, M/M, Nurse!Boswell, Patient!Francis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayoislife/pseuds/Rayoislife
Summary: Waking up in strange places with at least one familiar face, Francis gets a dose of reality.





	Waking Up

Francis woke up alone. Not only that, he woke up in a bed alone. In a body. Alive. He sat up in the bed, rubbing at his eyes and trying to remember where he was. He didn't recognize it at all. The walls were white, there was a lone window high up on the wall next to him and it was barred. There were no rooms like this in the prison, there were no places like this in the other places Boswell and the others had taken cover. He didn't recognize anything here. Nothing but his own drawings and sketches that were strewn about the room. 

Curious about how those got to this mysterious place, Francis stood and walked over to the desk where most of the drawings were sprawled over, save the ones that had fallen to the floor. They were labeled and with a smile, he flipped through the pictures of fairies and paused when he saw a familiar face. "Boz," he stroked the pencilled cheek. 

It was strange though because Francis hadn't drawn in over a year and he certainly didn't remember drawing Boswell. He turned when he heard the door open up and just remembered that he was trying to figure out where he was and how he had gotten here. He blinked at the man who entered through the door with a tray. "Boz?" 

Francis had to admit, white was not Boswell's color. At all. Smiling was weird, too. Especially since it seemed a little forced.

"Good morning, Francis," the curly haired man greeted him, coming fully into the room. "Admiring your drawings again?" He asked as he set the tray on a small side table. It had small cups of what looked like pills and a small amount of water. 

Francis analyzed the tray and then looked back at Boswell in confusion. "Uh, guess so. Where am I?" 

Boswell's face seemed to fall and he hid a grimace. "You don't remember?" He asked, though the answer was obviously no. Boz sighed and looked Francis directly in the eyes. "You're at the hospital, you admitted yourself when you were eighteen."

"Admit--what? What hospital? What are you talking about? What about the others? The babies?" Francis asked, confused and upset. "What is this, Boz? Some kind of fantasy you've had?" 

If Francis was confused, then Boz was something more. "Francis...there's never been any others, or any babies. Those are...are dreams and fantasies of yours. You admitted yourself for schizophrenia." 

Francis pinched himself. 

"You were seeing fairies and other things. You've been on medication since." 

Francis frowned. "I'm twenty-two." 

"Exactly. It's time for your medicine," Boswell said, thinking he'd gotten through to the patient. 

"Clearly, you're insane. Is that a side effect of pregnancy? Zombisim?" Francis asked, not wrapping his mind around it. 

"Francis, I really don't want to have to use force on you to take your medicine." Boswell said with a sigh. 

"I don't need medicine!" 

"...Okay, you've made your choice." Boswell turned and radioed in some back up as the other man continued to rage on and fight him on the meds. 

Eventually, the team of orderlies got the medicine into Francis, but not before having to sedate the man. 

Boswell was the last to leave, pausing to look at the drawing of him. Maybe it was perverse, but he got a sense of honor being included in Francis's illusions and drawings.


End file.
